The Epic that is Nalu
by SunshyneCadence
Summary: Natsu and Lucy begin to realize their feelings for each other after a series of envy-ridden instances. Lucy goes on a job with Gray. Natsu spends a day alone with Lisanna. Etc. Frustrating each other for reasons they don't yet understand, they embark on a 'journey of the heart.' And where the X marks treasure, they will find where their hearts become one. (Plus some side ships)
1. Chapter 1

"Never any good jobs anymore, Happy. How's Lucy supposed to pay for her rent if we can't find a decent job?"

The blue cat floated behind his pink haired friend and sighed. "You don't always have to worry about Lucy, ya know. She always finds jobs by herself."

Natsu turned and narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"Seriously, Natsu. Just look for a job you want to do."

"I guess you're right, Happy. Lucy has been going on a lot of jobs by herself lately. Let's take this job!" Natus grabbed a random flyer off the board and looked at it. There was a picture of an animal shelter in Shirotsune. The job description stated that they were looking for someone to helo out at the shelter tomorrow. The reward was 1.000 Jewel for every hour the mage worked.

"Natsu, that job looks stupid," Happy snarked.

"Let's go anyway!"

"That looks like a job Lucy would take."

"What looks like a job I would take?"

Happy nabbed the flyer and flew over to Lucy. "This one."

Lucy looked at the job description. "That looks super cute!, Natsu, let's go!"

"But, Lucy, that reward isn't very good. If we split it, you won't have enough for your rent."

"I just got back from a job with Gray. The reward was 200,000 Jewel, so I got half of that. I've got plenty for my rent! Come on, Natsu! It'll be fun!"

Behind them, Juvia was playing out her reunion with Gray.

"Gray-sama! You were gone so long! Juvia missed you!"

Gray just rolled his eyes and went up to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira. Can I get some water?"

"Sure thing, Gray!"

Mira turned to grab a glass of water when it hit Natsu (and Juvia) that Gray and Lucy had gone on a job quest. Together. And alone.

Natsu made his way over to Gray and Juvia to Lucy.

"Yo, Gray! I gotta talk to you!"

"What is it now, Natsu?"

"What do you think you're doing, going on jobs with my partner?"

Gray sighed. "What are you talking about, Natsu?"

"Lucy. She's my partner. You can't just up and go on job quests with my partner!"

*meanwhile with Juvia and Lucy*

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Juvia. What's up?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"With Gray-sama! You're going on job quests with Juvia's Gray-sama alone! Juvia trusted you, Lucy!"

"Wait, Juvia, do you think-"

"Gray-sama! My Gray-sama! Oh, tell me you haven't tainted Juvia's Gray-sama!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "Tainted? Juvia, Gray and I aren't-"

*sob sob*

"We're not doing anything, Juvia!"

*sob so-* "You're not"

"No!"

*back with Gray and Natsu*

"Yo, Natsu, nothin's goin on. It was just a job."

"I'm really fired up, Gray. Let's fight!"

"Natsu, just-"

Natsu punched Gray and Gray stood and they began to fight. Somewhere in the brawl, Gray-obviously-lost his clothes.

*meanwhile with Juvia and Lucy*

"Oh! Juvia was so worried! I thought you were gonna be my LOVE RIVAL."

"Juvia, we're friends. I know you like Gray. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

The girls turned to see the boys fighting and Juvia's eyes went wide. "Gray-sama, your clothes!"

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Gray! Calm down, would ya?"

The boys didn't seem to hear her and continued throwing punching.

"Natsu! Gray!" Happy tried his best to break the two up. "Erza's coming!"

Everything seemed to stop. It was as if earth land has just stopped moving. Then, suddenly, everything moved at super speed. Gray put his clothes back on, Natsu tried his best to calm himself down, Juvia and Lucy smiled and waited patiently for Erza's arrival while everyone else ran around like mad men. By the time Erza arrived. everything seemed… too perfect.

The front doors of the guild busted open and Erza appeared with her face shadowed underneath her hair. "Mira!"

Mirajane popped up from behind her counter and produced a strawberry cheesecake. "For you, Erza!"

Erza stalked up to the counter, passing Gray and Natsu, who were smiling rather awkwardly, hoping to go undetected by the flaming haired S-class mage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good to know you two are getting along so well, Natsu and Gray." Erza said as she passed the smiling bafoons.

Natsu and Gray smiled even more and Erza claimed her cake.

AND THEN...

Natsu and Lucy were making their way to the train station. Happy was floating behind them, off in his own little world.

"So hey, Lucy," Natsu said. "Why'd you go on that job quest with Gray?"

Lucy shrugged. "I needed my rent money."

Natsu shook his head. "You always need your rent money. But why didn't you ask me? I thought I was your teammate?"

At this comment, Lucy blushed. "Well of course, Natsu. But I just really needed my rent money."

Natsu only sighed. "Okay."

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way to the train station.

Later that day...

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the train station. Everything was fine. Until, of course, the train started moving. Lucy sighed and turned toward Happy. "How are things going with Carla?"

"She never takes the fish I offer her."

Lucy smiled. "Maybe you should stop eating the fish right in front of her after she refuses them. That might help..."

Happy seemed to contemplate this, then got lost in thought.

Lucy sighed. With Natsu immobile and Happy lost in his own world, this was going to be a very boring train ride to Shirotsume.

After a while, the train seemed to be slowing down. "Hey Happy," Lucy said. "Does the train feel like it's slowing down to you?"

Happy looked out the window. "We're deffinitely slowing down, but we're nowhere near Shirotsume."

As the train neared a stop, Natsu began to stir. "We're there already?"

Happy shook his head. "We're only stopping."

Natsu was puzzled. "Why?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they'll tell us."

Just then, the train's conductor announced: "I'm sorry to announce that the train is experiencing some difficulties. We will be up and running by morning."

Natsu smiled. "Awesome! No more moving objects. Lucy, we should walk."

"What?! Natsu, we're not even half where there. It will take forever!"

"It's better than waiting for this train forever."

Lucy shook her head. "Not forever, Natsu. Just until morning."

"Yeah, but we need to be at the shelter by morning. Come on, Lucy. Let's walk."

Happy agreed. "Natsu's right, Lucy."

Lucy sighed, but reluctantly agreed. "Alright, then. Let's go."

The trio made it all the way to the front of the train when, suddenly, all the lights flickered off and there was a loud cackle.

"Good luck getting off this train," came a sinister voice from the behind them.

Instinctively, Lucy turned around and grabbed her keys. "Who said that?"

There was another cackle before someone emerged from the shadows. "Tis I, the LOVE DOCTOR! I have come to help you two fall madly IN LOVE!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, and then quickly looked away, both of them slightly blushing.

"Yo, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm talking about you and your LADY friend." The Love Doctor wriggled with every word. "She obviously llllllllikes you!"

"Hey!" Happy turned, finally aware of everything that was going on. "That's my line!"

Lucy blushed even harder. "Listen, we're just trying to get to Shirotsume to help at a pet shelter. We don't have time for this."

"Nonsense! Come come, with me. You will fall in LOVE!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and tried to drag her down the train, but before he could even take a step, Natsu flamed up.

"Let go of her!"

The Love Doctor yelped and let go of Lucy. After staring at Natsu for a while, a creepy smile spread across his face. "I can see that you already-"

"Lllllllllllllllllllike her," Happy cut in.

Natsu and Lucy blushed even harder and turned away from each other.

"My work here is done!" The Love Doctor announced. "Commrades, start this train! These two need to get to Shirotsume by morning!"

Slowly, but surely, the train was finally back up to full speed, and Natsu was back to being immobile. Everything was back to normal-until the trio arrived at the pet shelter...


	3. Chapter 3

The trio arrived at the Shirtsume pet shelter early in the morning, before the doors even opened for customers. Natsu knocked on the door several times before the owner came and let them in.

"Welcome, welcome! Come inside, I'll show you what you must do-come!"

Natsu and Lucy followed the man-he was short, stout and had a pudgy figure and his fat cheeks were rosy-he almost looked like a fat little dog! He lead them to the back of the shelter, where all of the animals wnet to get bathed and pampered, so they would look perfect when people came to adopt.

"This is where you will be working," the owner explained. "All these animals MUST be pampered before they go up front. I'll show you how it all works."

The owner went about showing Natsu and Lucy the PROPER way to pamper each and every animal-even the Komodo Dragons-which Natsu took a liking to instantly.

"It's a dragon!"

"Well, not a REAL dragon..." the owner tried to explain.

"DRAGON!" Natsu lifted the Komodo Dragon from it's cage. It has slightly red scaled and a long tongue. Natsu begain to twirl around with a slight blush on his face. "I've found a dragon!" He whispered.

The owner just let it go, and went on to explain the rest of the procedure to Lucy.

Somewhere amidst all of this, Happy had gotten distracted by a group of cats messing with a couple of dogs. "I'll be back later," he said.

Lucy giggled. "Have fun, Happy!"

Happy floated off to join the cats in their game, while Lucy tried to get Natsu to pay attention to their job. "Natsu," she scolded. "I'm not going to share the reward if you don't help."

"But Lucy! It's a dragon!"

"And you can play with it again when it's his turn to get all cleaned up." Lucy felt like she was scolding a small child. "Come on, Natsu. Let's work."

Natsu frowned, but put the Komodo Dragon down to help Lucy bathe a group of small dogs.

After a while, Natsu and Lucy decided to take a quick break so Natsu could play with the Komodo Dragon some more.

"Wow," Lucy thought. "Natsu looks really adorable with that Komodo Dragon. It's probably the closest thing he'll ever get to Igneel... I think I'll buy it for him with my reward money!"

Lucy smiled at Natsu before getting back to work. She let Natsu be for a while-he just looked way too cute!

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu yelled after a while.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy turned around to find the Komodo Dragon right in her face, sticking it's tongue out at her.

"I'm naming him... Hono! It means flame!"

Lucy could only giggle-just just hoped Happy wouln't get jealous. She snuck a peek at the cat, who was paying no attention to Natsu and Lucy whatsoever.

"Alright, Natsu, let's get back to work. We still have all those cats and Komodo Dragons to do. I want to be back at the guild by tomorrow morning!"

Natsu set Hono back in his cage and got back to helping Lucy with the cats. By the time they were done with that, the sun ald already begun to set.

"On, no!" Lucy was shocked. "Natsu! We'll miss the last train!"

Natsu looked out the window and frowned, but his frown quickly turned into a smile. "That's okay! We can find somewhere to stay!"

"Like where?" Lucy was curous.

"Like the inn across the street! We can finish our job here, and stay there when we're done! We'll leave on the first train tomorrow."

Lucy sighed and looked down at her hands. They were all pruney from washing so many animals all day long. At last, she shrugged. "I guess we can do that. Okay, Natsu, let's finish!"

"Yeah!" Natsu set the Komodo Dragon in the wash basin. "Let's go, Lucy. I'm all fired up!"

Lucy smiled, and the two got back to work. They were done just as the sun was finishing it's set.

"Awesome!" Lucy said, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's get Happy and go tell the owner!"

Happy was curled up in a ball next to a fluffy dog. "Happy..." Lucy whispered as she gently picked him up and the three of them made their way to the front of the store where the owner was sweeping up. Natsu and Lucy waited patiently for the owner to notice them.

"Oh! Hello, hello!" The owner finally noticed them. "All done back there?"

Natsu and Lucy nodded enthusiastically as the owner smile annd collected their rewards. "Thank you so much for your help!"

Natsu and Lucy smiled and finally made their way to the inn across the street after a long, hard day's work.


	4. Chapter 4

"The inn only has one room left?!" Lucy looked from Natsu back to the consierge.

Natsu only laughed. "Come on, Lucy, it's no different from normal. Just think of it as me sneaking in to stay the night at your place like I always do."

"Yeah, but I don't invite you over, you just show up and half the time I do t even know you're there until morning!"

Natsu only shrugged. "It just like normal." Then, to the concierge, he said: "We'll take the room." Then he grabbed Lucy's hand and almost dragged her to the one room in the whole inn-the smallest room with one bed and barely room to move around.

Lucy sighed. "It's a good thing I'm tired. Doesn't look like there's much to do here anyway... Hey!"

As Lucy had been setting her stuff down, Nasty and Happy had taken over the bed.

"Come on, Lucy," Matzo patted the side of the bed next to him. "There's room. I'm getting sleepy."

Just as Lucy was laying down, Natsu began to snore. Lucy smiled and snuggled up under the blanket. "Goodnight, Natsu... Happy."

"...Night, Lucy..."

Natsu and Lucy woke up early to catch a train back to Magnolia. Lucy was the first to stir. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Natsu's arm around around her, and he was cuddled up close to her. Out of shock, Lucy jumped out of the bed and blushed fiercely.

Natsu blinked his eyes open. "Hmm? What's up?"

Lucy only blushed harder in response.

*Jeez, Lucy. You'd think I did this..." Natsu got up out of the bed and grabbed Lucy's face with his gentle, fire-warmed hands and kissed her softly on her lips. His were warm and powerful, yet soft and caressing. His hands wound into her hair as the kiss became more passionate and...*

"It's nothing, Natsu... Come on, we have to get going."

"Don't you wanna get something to eat first" Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Fish!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. You two go get some some food"

While Natsu and Happy went to get food, Lucy went back across the street to the pet shelter. The owner greeted her happily.

"Hello, hello! Back so soon?"

Lucy nodded. "Yup! I'm here to adopt a pet!"

The owner smiled. "Yes, yes! Which animal has your fancy?"

Lucy pointed to Hono. "That red-tinted Komodo Dragon. How much is he?"

"For you, only 1000 Jewel. He's rather rare, you see."

"I have more than enough. I'll buy some food, too!"

And then!

Lucy and Natsu arrive back at Fairy Tail in the late afternoon. Lucy immediately went back home so she could get Hono ready for Natsu. Natsu decided to go inside the guild.

Gray was the first to meet him. "Yo, Natsu! Where'd Lucy go?"

"What's it to you, Gray?"

Juvia appeared behind Natsu and stared intently at Gray. "Gray-sama?"

"It's none of your business, Natsu, I just need to talk to her."

"Well," Natsu put his fists on his hips. "Tell me what you need to say, and I'll tell her for you."

Juvia nodded enthusiastically.

"Natsu, it's just easier if I talk to her myself. Where'd she go?"

"How should I know? She does what she wants, Gray."

"I'm getting real pissed here, Natsu."

"And I'm getting real fired up!"

"Hey!"

"ERZA" Happy flew over and hid behind Erza's armor.

"Stop this incessant fighting, you two. I thought you were all getting along!"

"Natsu's being stupid!" Gray whined.

"So's Gray!"

"Both of you!" Erza was starting to get very frustrated. "You're both acting like brats, now SHUT UP!"

Natsu and Gray scuttled back before looking at each other and grinning.

"I'm gonna go find Lucy," Natsu whispered.

"Me too!"

The two ran out, and with that, the guild was calm again.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu raced Gray back to Lucy's house. Matsu was determined to get there first. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Gray around Lucy by himself.

Gray had taken a different route, so Matsu ran harder, and when he finally arrived, he jumped through the window that was conveniently opened. He collided with something hard, and he heard as gasp as he and whatever he hit fell to the floor.

"Natsu!"

It was Lucy. He'd just collapsed onto the girl he was trying to protect.

Natsu pushed himself up off of her, and helped her up. "Sorry, Lucy."

Lucy shrugged. "I suppose it's okay."

She had changed into something more casual- a short black skirt and a red cami. "I've got a gift for you, anyway. Stay put.

Natsu stood where he was, and watched her disappear into her bathroom. She reappeared a moment later holding a large, red lizard.

"Hey..." Natsu walked over to her. "Is that the lizard from our job quest?"

Lucy nodded, handing the lizard over. "I used my reward to buy him for you. You seemed to like him so much, I just had to get him for you."

Natsu was silent for a moment before he whispered, "He kinda looks like Igneel."

Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

Natsu sighed as he put the lizard down. "That'll be Gray. He wants to talk to you about something."

Lucy looked at Natsu, then back at the door. "I'll tell him to go away. Why don't you pick a name for your lizard?" She walked over to the door, opened it slightly, them stepped outside.

Natsu looked down at the lizard. "I'll name you Hono."

And then!

"Hi, Gray," Lucy said as she stepped outside.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't right now, Gray. Natsu's here." She began opening her door to go back inside, when Gray grabbed her elbow.

"Don't tell him yet, Lucy. He's not ready to hear it."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't keep it a secret anymore, Gray. I have to tell him."

Gray tightened his grip on her elbow. "Not yet. Trust me, okay? I've known him longer than you have. He's just not ready to hear it."

Lucy yanked her arm away from Gray. "Its been six months, Gray." She opened her door, stepped inside, and slammed the door in Gray's face.

"Natsu," she said, turning towards him. "I need to talk to you."

Natsu cut her off. "Go on a date with me?"

Lucy was thrown off. "Huh?"

Natsu walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Her mini day dream from earlier came back to mind as his fire warmed hands warmed her own. Only this was different. This was real. "Lucy, let me take you out tonight."

Lucy looked up into Natsu's flaming eyes and smiled, all her worries from Gray forgotten. "I'd love to, Natsu..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Juvia," Erza approaced the water wizard with an odd smile on her face. "Since I dont see Gray, Natsu or Lucy, I was thinking you and I could do a job together." She held up a flyer. It requested that someone come to their beach front house and destroy a monster that had been terrorizing their children. "Im assuming it's a water monster, seeing as it's on a beach, so I thought you would be a great partner."

Juvia looked around, slightly confused. "You're asking me to go on a job with you?"

Erza laughed. "Why do you look surprised? We're friends, aren't we? I figured it would be nice for you to get some quality girl time. Maybe tell me about Gray on our way there."

A smile came across Juvia's face. "Well as long as you aren't trying to get information how how to take my darling Gray from me, then I'd love to!"

"I promise I'm not trying to steal Gray from you. I just figured you'd like someone to talk to about him." Erza handed over the flyer to Mirajane. "Juvia and I will be taking this one, Mira. Do you have any cake that we could take on the road?"

Mira looked down at the flyer and smiled. "I've got a fresh cake that just came out of the oven. I can package that one up for you."

*meanwhile over at the request board*

"This one looks manly!" Elfman was pointing at a request flyer asking for someone to travel to the mountains to get rid of a monster that was eating a farmer's goats. "From the flyer, it looks like it's a pretty tough opponent. Only a man could take it down!"

"Elfman, do you really only take jobs that require a 'true man'?" Evergreen suddenly appeared beside Elfman, looking at the flyer he had been pointing at.

"Of course! Only true men should take on such manly jobs!"

Evergreen laughed. "Perhaps I should come along with you, to see how a true man takes down such manly beasts."

Elfman choked on his words. Did Ever really want to join him on this job? "I guess, since you are pretty manly yourself..."

Evergreen blushed. "Let's go give the flyer to Mira then."

The two of them walked over to where Mira, Juvia and Erza were standing.

"Mirajane!" Evergreen sauntered up to Mira waving the flyer. "Elfman and I will be taking this one."

Mira took a look at the flyer and smiled. "Elfman is taking you on a job with him? That's rare... Ever since we lost Lisanna, he's been very skeptical on taking any one with him. If I were you, I'd feel pretty special."

Elfman blushed. "I'm just taking her to show her how a real man takes care of a monster."

"Alright then, Juvia and Erza to the beach front, Elfman and Ever to the mountains." Mirajane wrote down the pairings and jobs in her book, and the two teams were off to defeat their monsters.

*meanwhile back at Lucy's apartment*

"Plue! What do I wear? I'm going on a date with Natsu and I have nothing to wear!" Lucy threw yet another astonishing dress into the pile of outfits that weren't going to work.

Plue shivered and shook as he made his way to Lucy's closet. Looking up at all the cute clothes she had, he seemingly couldn't decide which one to pick for her.

"I know! Cancer will definitely know what to wear!" She pulled out one of her gold keys. "Open, gate of the crab; Cancer!"

The giant crab appeared in Lucy's closet. "Ready for a new do, baby?" He said, clipping his scissors.

"Just a moment. First, I need you to help me pick out an outfit for my date with Natsu. I just can't seem to find one that works." Lucy motioned towards the growing pile of discarded clothes.

"Hmm..." Cancer began to shuffle through her closet when he came upon a simply yellow sun dress. "This one would look perfect with the hair do I'm about to give you." He threw the dress onto Lucy's bed then turned back to her. "Now let's fix that hair up for you, baby."

_snip clip snip snip clip_

"Perfect."

Lucy looked in the mirror at the beautiful up do Cancer had just given her, topped off with simply jewels to keep it in place. "You're right, Cancer, this will look perfect with that dress!"

_snip snip_ "I know my hair, baby..." Cancer faded off, back to the celestial realm.

Lucy went back to her bed and changed into her dress. "This is perfect! I can't wait until Natsu sees me!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Erza, watch out!" The giant water beast was chasing Erza, and gaining on her fast. "Water Slicer!" Juvia took a shot at the monster's head, only nearly missing Erza's. It didn't take the beast down, but stunned it.

Erza spun on her heal and slashed the giant with her sword. The beast gave a horrible growl, and blood spewed from the gash. "Juvia, now!"

"Water Jigsaw!" Juvia's body turned into massive swirling cone surrounded by blades. She directed herself towards the still-stunned monster and the water blades struck, finally defeating their opponent.

Juvia caught ground, and stood facing her dead opponent. Breathing heavily, she smiled. "That was great, Erza! We really worked well together!"

"Yes we did. That thing was far more powerful than I expected it to be." Erza requipped back into her usual armor and looked around. "And minimal damage was caused to the surrounding property."

Juvia looked around at the many felled trees and the barely standing house. "You call this minimal?!"

"Well we didn't destroy an entire city, so yes. Compared to our normal damage, this is very minimal."

Juvia let out a hearty laugh. "I suppose you're right, Er-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEACH!" The house's owner came running out the back door. "I asked you to destroy the monster, not my beautiful view! What will my landlord say when he sees all these trees all over the place?"

Erza laughed. "We can just as easily put these trees back up, kind sir."

The house's owner fumed with frustration. "Well you'd better get it done or there will be no reward!" With that, the old man huffed his way back inside.

Juvia and Erza looked at each other. "You just had to offer to put the trees back up..." Juvia grumbled.

"Come on, it'll be far easier than beating that monster." Erza made her way over to the closest tree, picked it up, and plopped it back into the ground. "See? It's easy!"

"For you! You're far stronger than I am, there's no way I'll be able to pick up a _tree_!"

Erza laughed as she picked up another tree. "Then keep me company and I'll get this done in no time!"

*meanwhile at the guild hall*

Waiting for her outside the guild hall, Natsu quietly hummed to himself. He was all fired up, but in a different way, for a very different reason. He'd finally done it. He finally asked Lucy out on a date. Nothing could bring him down.

Guildmembers came and went, some finishing their jobs, others starting new ones. Cana was just returning from visiting her father off in a faraway city. She stopped when she saw Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, what are you just standing there for?"

"I'm waiting for Lucy. I asked her out on a date and she said yes. So I'm waiting for her here." Natsu fidgeted with his scarf.

Cana looked him up and down. "I was wondering why you were dressed so nice. So, where are you taking her?"

Natsu held up a picnic basket. "I asked Mira to help me make some food so I could take her on a picnic. I've decided to take her to the big oak tree by the lake. I thought that would be a good place for a picnic."

A smile spread across Cana's face. "You really have grown up, Natsu." She started walking inside the guild, but paused next to Natsu and put her hand on his shoulder. "You picked a great spot, and a picnic is a great idea in general. The perfect date to confess your feelings, yeah?"

Natsu blushed, but Cana hadn't stuck around to see his reaction. She was right, though. And that was exactly what he planned to do. It was time Lucy knew how he felt. He just hoped she felt the same way...

*meanwhile outside Lucy's apartment*

"Alright, Plue, here I go! On my very first date with Natsu. I'm so excited!" Lucy started walking down the street towards the guild hall. Plue shivered along beside her as she walked along the edge by the stream.

"Don't fall in! It's deep!" A man on a boat shouted towards her.

"Do fall in!" Shouted his companion. "I'd love to be the one to rescue such a beautiful lady!"

The first man punched his companion on the arm, causing him to lose balance and fall into the water. "That's what you get, pervert."

Lucy just laughed and continued on her way to the guild hall.

When she got close, she could see Natsu standing out front. "Alright, Plue. I'd better do this alone, huh?"

Plue nodded and disappeared back to his home.

As she got closer, she began noticing what Natsu was wearing. He wore simple blue pants and vest. His signature look, but somehow... better. In his hand he was holding a basket. Lucy wondered what could be in it.

"Lucy!" Natsu had noticed her, and began walking towards her.

When they met, Lucy couldn't help but blush. No words were exchanged. It seemed as though neither of them knew what to say.

Natsu reached up and brushed a stray hair back into place, leaving a path of fire under her skin where he had touched her.

"S-so where are we going?" Lucy stammered.

Natsu grabbed her hand and started walking towards the woods. "I'll show you."

Hand in hand, they walked silently to wherever it was Natsu was taking them.

After a relatively short walk, Natsu stopped at a massive oak tree that towered above all the rest. "Right here."

They had stopped right where a beautiful lake began. The oak tree gave off just enough shade for them to sit near the water. "I hope a picnic is okay," Natsu said, blushing.

Lucy smiled. "A picnic? Natsu, that sounds great!"

Together they laid down a blanket over the sand and set up the food.

"This was really a great idea, Natsu. And this food looks delicious!" Lucy sat down and looked at the colorful assortment of foods.

"Mira helped me make it. I have a tendency to burn everything when I cook."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Somehow, it seemed only natural for Natsu to overdo it, even when cooking. Natsu laughed, too. Something about being alone with Lucy made him more at ease than he had felt in a long time. "Dig in. Tell me how it is."

Lucy looked around, contemplating what she would like to try first. She finally reached for something that looked like pork, but she couldn't quite tell. After just one bite, she realized it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. "This is amazing, Natsu! You and Mira make a great team when it comes to cooking!"

Natsu smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Lucy." He reached for a piece of pork, too.

The two of them ate and talked and laughed as the sun started to set. After the food was finished and everything was packed up back in the basket, the moved from under the tree so they could lie and watch the stars together.

As they lay next to one another, Natsu reached over and took Lucy's hand. "Lucy..." Natsu said quietly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Lucy sat up and looked down at him. Her heart started beating faster, and she could feel the warmth of a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What is it, Natsu?"

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Lucy, we've been teammates for a long time now. It was me who brought you to Fairy Tail, and I'm so glad fate brought us together that day. It seems so long ago, now, and we've been through so much togeth-"

Just then, what sounded like a huge clash of thunder roared above them. "What was that?" Lucy stood up, staring towards the sky. Then, what seemed like a massive bird came swooping down toward them.

"Run!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her back towards the guild hall. "I don't know what that thing is, but I sure don't want to stick around to find out."

They started running back towards the quild hall. Whatever Natsu had been trying to tell Lucy quickly escaping both their thoughts.

The giant bird was still coming after them, but they couldn't run fast enough. Soon it was right behind them, it's cawing deafening.

"We have to go faster!" Natsu tried to pick up his speed, but it was no match compared to the bird's.

Natsu's grip on Lucy's hand slipped, and she fell backward. "Natsu!" She fell right into the clutches of the bird's massive talons. She reached her hand out in a desperate attempt to get back to safety, but she was only seconds too late.

The bird wrapped it's talons around Lucy and shot upward.

"Lucy!" Natsu raced after the bird, but it was too late. The only way he'd be able to catch her now would be... "Happy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Happy's ears perked up.

"What is it?" Charle asked.

"Something's wrong," Happy said. "I have to go find Natsu." The little blue cat took off without another word. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he just knew he had to find Natsu. Quick.

"Come on, Wendy," Charle said to her human companion. "Maybe we can help with whatever's going on."

"Okay!" Wendy and Charle darted off after Happy. Together, they flew off into the forest by the guild hall. Just before the bigger oak trees started popping up, they saw Natsu below.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. He, Charle and Wendy darted down to meet him.

"Happy! We don't have much time! Some giant bird kidnapped Lucy!" Happy picked Natsu up with his tail and sped off in the direction the bird went, Charle and Wendy not far behind. Soon enough, the bird came into view, Lucy dandling from it's talons.

"There is is!" Natsu should. The four of them sped up in order to catch up with the bird.

"We have to be careful," Wendy said. "Since that bird has Lucy, we can't just knock it down, or Lucy will get hurt, too."

"Wendy," Charle said. "I'm going to put you down and go get ready to catch Lucy. Natsu! Once I'm in position to catch you, you strike the bird's feet!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and happy shouted in unsion.

Charle quickly swooped down and dropped Wendy off. "Be careful, Charle!" Wendy said as Charle took to the sky again.

Soon, she was underneath the bird, ready to catch Lucy, who was seemingly unconsious. "Okay, Natsu! Go!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu directed his flame at the bird's massive feet. When his attack made contact, the bird let out a horrible screech and released Lucy from his grip.

Charle darted to catch Lucy, and grabbed her just before she started a long plummet to her death. "I got her!" Charle flew as fast as she could to get away from the massive bird before it caught them both.

"Awesome, Charle!" Wendy shouted.

"Go for it, Natsu!" Charle flew past Natsu, who was getting ready to take down the flying beast.

"You got it," Natsu engulfed both his hands in a brilliant flame. Bringing his fists together, he shouted "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" A massive ball of fire erupted between his fist. With a grunt of sheer force, he threw the firey globe at the monster. The creature let out a terrible scream as it flew backward, covered in flames. After a mere moment, the beast plummeted down to earth.

*meanwhile out in the mountains*

"So, where is this monster supposed to be?" Evergreen asked.

Elfman pointed ahead of himself, "Just a few more miles North of here. We should start seeing goats somewhere near."

"It's chilly up here."

"Bracing the cold is manly," Elfman said.

Evergreen continued her complaints in her head.

"There are a few goats up ahead. We're getting close." Elfman picked up his speed slightly.

The farther North they went, the more goats there were. "This seems like a good place to set up camp and wait for the goats to lure the beast here."

"What do you think it is?" Evergreen inquired.

"Well, it could be some sort of cougar or wolf. Possibly even a bear. We'll just have to wait and see." Elfman opened the pack he had brought along and started setting up a tent for the two of them.

Evergreen stood silently. She had never pegged Elfman as an idiot, she just didn't think he really used common sense to determine what kind of monster they could be dealing with. It made sense that one of those three animals could be the monster they are dealing with.

"Evergreen," Elfman said. "Grab the fire lacrima out of my pack and start it up in front of the tent."

After a few more minutes, their camp was set, and they were cooking dinner.

"I wish the beast would come out before the sun sets. Fighting in the dark is a complete disadvantage."

Elfman nodded. "It is a disadvantage. But that is where we use our skills to overcome our obstacles. That's what Fairy Tail's all about, right? Overcoming our obstacles?"

"I-" Evergreen could think of nothing to say. What could she say? That was the most heartfelt thing she had ever heard Elfman say. And he didn't even once mention the word _manl_-

"Beating an opponent through a disadvantage is 100% manly."

Evergreen couldn't help but laugh. "Very manly."

Elfman turned to her and smiled. "Dinner's ready."


	9. Chapter 9

"So," Erza leaned forward towards Juvia. "Let's talk about Gray."

They were on the latest train they could take back to Magnolia. (Juvia simply could not spend so much time away from her darling Gray.)

Juvia looked over at Erza. "What on Earth would you like to know? You've known him longer than I have, I should be asking you about him."

"It's not so much that I want to learn about Gray. It's more so I want to learn what it is about him that you like so much."

"Oh." Juvia went quiet for a moment. "Well, when I first met him, when I was with Phantom Lord. It must have been fate! Why else would a water wizard to be destined to fight one of ice? It's like we are one and the same, yet completely different at the same time. It intrigues me, but since that day I've found it hard to be anywhere but his side. I know it makes me seem crazy-and yes I know I'm extremely over-obsessive at times-but I just feel so connected to him." She turned to Erza, an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Does that make me as crazy as I feel?"

Erza laughed. "Juvia you're so mature usually, but when it comes to your feelings it's like you're completely disconnected. That itch in your mind that you get around Gray, the thing that makes you feel crazy?" Juvia nodded. "That's because you're truly in love with Gray. It's not some girlish obsession like some people think it is. Your feelings for Gray are real, and very strong."

"Well of course I'm in love with Gray. He is the only man in the world for me." Juvia said.

Erza nodded and sat back in her seat. The conversation seemingly over, Juvia decided to take a nap.

*meanwhile back at the guild*

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy sat around a table, drinking water and trying to regain their energy. "Thank you for saving me, everyone." Lucy said.

"It was no problem at all," Charle said.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "I mean, once we figured out how to save you, it was actually pretty fun. I alway love a good fight!" He gave Lucy one of his signature grins. "Speaking of which, where's Gray?"

"There's no need to fight all the time, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I'm still all fired up from taking down that bird!" Natsu stood up and went over to the bar. Maybe Mira would know where Gray went. Natsu took a seat next to Cana, who nudged him with her elbow.

"Soooo, how'd the big feeling-revealing go?"

Natsu sighed. "It didn't happen. A giant bird picked up Lucy and started flying away. So I had to save her. She didn't wake up until we got back to the guild hall. I wasn't able to tell her."

Cana scoffed. "Don't let that stop you. Walk her back to her apartment and tell her then."

The two of them turned to look at Lucy, but she was already gone. Natsu got up and walked back to the table. "Where did Lucy go?"

"She said she had to go talk to someone." Happy said. "So she went home."

"Oh," Natsu looked at the door, debating on whether or not he should follow her.

"Maybe you should let her be for a while," Charle said. "She seemed deep in thought."

Natsu watched the door a little longer before he sat back down and took a bite out of his food. There was no way he could sit down calmly without telling her. He pushed his plate away and stood. "No, I have to tell her."

*meanwhile outside the guild hall*

Lucy closed the door behind her, hoping Natsu hadn't seen her leave. She had to tell Gray that she wasn't able to tell Natsu.

On her walk back home, she summoned Plue. He was such an effective way of unjumlbing her thoughts out loud. He seemed to listen and understand her, and his little nods always helped asure Lucy that she wasn't completely crazy.

"I just don't know what to do," She started. "I really want to tell Natsu, but Gray says he's not ready. And I really want to trust Gray, but then again, I know Natsu, too. Maybe Gray is right. Ignorance really is bliss sometimes. Maybe it's best if Natsu doesn't find out."

Plue shook his head.

Lucy sighed. "You're right, Plue. He'll find out on his own eventually. And at that point it would be like betrayal. We've known all this time, but never told him? He'd hate us."

Lucy stopped walking and looked up at her front door. Her hand instinctively went to the doorknob, but she stopped herself. "It's like asking me to listen to my heart and my head and choose which one I believe most. Gray _was_ right. But so was Lucy.

She let her hand drop from the dooorknob. "I have to tell him."

Lucy turned around and ran back towards the guild.


	10. Chapter 10

*author's note*  
ok so like i wrote so far off from the actual manga/anime plot in this chapter, and it's a twist I wasn't quite expecting either. So while ya'll have been so desperately wanting to know the Lucy-Gray secret, I've been desperately trying to figure it out, too. ~~gomen nesai~~ Anyway I just wanted to let everyone know, because I love you, that there is a massive plot twist that will affect the rest of my story. Also because it creates more suspense (and this chapter is super suspensful, in my opinion). ~~muahaha~~ So keep that in mind! And enjoy! 3  
*end author's note*

"Evergreen!" Elfman pushed her to the ground. He landed with a thud on top of her. A massive explosion sounded not too far behind them.

Elfman quickly got back up to try and find what had thrown the explosion. Off in the distance was a massive, fire-breathing wolf.

"Oh my god," Evergreen gasped. "I've never seen a wolf breathe fire before!"

"Neither have I, but I'm gonna guess this is the thing that's been eating the goats. We have to figure out how to take it down."

Evergreen looked around. "Elfman, throw that big rock over there. Let's test it's speed while it isn't preoccupied with us."

Elfman nodded. "Beast Soul: Bear." His arm transformed into that of a massive black bear's. He picked up the rock with the transformed hand and lobbed it at the wolf, who only nearly dodged it.

"So it's not very fast," Evergreen said. "But it's attention is on us now, so we'd better get ready to fight!"

Elfman grunted in response.

As the wolf got closer to them, Evergreen began contemplating how she might be able to attack. When the beast was almost on her, she shouted "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" The beast was surrounded by a mass of dust particles, which exploded right as the beast realized he was surrounded by dust.

"Nice, Ever!" Elfman shouted.

When the explosion subsided, the giant wolf lay unconscious in the debris.

"Awesome!" Evergreen shouted. "Took it down with one hit!"

Elfman picked up the beast and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's go get that reward, yeah?"

Evergreen nodded and started packing up their camp.

*meanwhile back in Magnolia*

Up ahead, running towards her was the person she absolutely needed to see. "Natsu!" Lucy waved her hand to get his attention.

"Lucy!"

The two started running towards each other until they were face to face. "I need to tell you something," they said in unison.

Natsu laughed and Lucy blushed. "You go first," they said.

"I'll go first," Lucy blurted after a moment. _Oh my god, I _have_ to tell him now_. Natsu gave her his signature grin, only making the truth harder to say. "U-um," She stuttered, blushing.

"I can go first if you want," Natsu offered, but Lucy shook her head.

_No. If he goes first, I'll back out. He has to know._ She took a deep breath. "Natsu, something really important is going on within the Council. Gray and I have been entrusted with the information and the option to tell you or not. It has to do with all of the Dragon Slayers. So Evergreen and Elfman have been entrusted with the option to tell Wendy. And Levy and Mirajane for Gajeel."

"Rogue and Sting, too?" Natsu's face had gone from happy, to confused, to understanding.

Lucy nodded. "The Council thinks they have pinpointed the location of the missing dragons. Gray didn't think we should tell you yet, because the Council isn't 100 percent sure. There's a 50 percent chance they are wrong. There's also the chance that the dragons don't want to be found, and if that's the case the Council believes the dragons will change their location if they find out we are looking for them."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "They've... found Igneel?"

"The Council thinks so."

There was a long period of silence between the two before Natsu said, "So why is the council entrusting us with this information?"

"When they send out the search party, they need the Dragon Slayers to come with them. For obvious reasons." Lucy could no longer read Natsu's expression.

"How long has everyone known?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Well, I don't know if any of the other Dragon Slayers know, but Gray and I have only known for a few days. At first I believed him when he told me you weren't ready to hear it, because he's known you longer so I'd figured he knew you better. But it's been eating away at me, so I finally decided to tell you. You deserve to know." Lucy looked away. His face was still blank, and she couldn't bare to see if he was disappointed or angry.

_They've found Igneel._ Natsu felt so many different emotions. Excitement, fear, frustration, euphoria, love... _Love._ "Lucy," he said, reaching out for her. "Thank you for telling me."

Lucy looked back at Natsu. Now, all she could see in his eyes was happiness. "I only did what I thought was right."

Natsu reached around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's only a 50 percent chance. But 1 percent is enough for me. I would give anything to see him again."

Lucy wrapped her arms around him. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "You're welcolme, Natsu."

"But now it's my turn." Natsu broke off the hug, but kept hold of her hands. A slight blush was creeping up on his cheeks.

_He must be thinking what I thought earlier.'I _have_ to tell her now.' But what's he gonna-_

"Lucy."

She snapped back from her thoughts. Natsu's eyes were gazing intently into her's. _He's gotten serious now._

"I asked you out on that date earlier, because I wanted to tell you then."

"But I got kidnapped by that bird," Lucy muttered.

Natsu nodded. "And you didn't wake up until we got you back to the guild hall. I didn't want to tell you in front of everybody. I wanted to make it more personal, but I thought I'd lost my chance." He was starting to speak faster and faster. "Cana thought I should walk you home, and tell you then, but when I got back to the table, you had already left. But I couldn't wait any more. Like you said, 'it's been eating away at me...'"

Natsu kept talking but Lucy's head was starting to spin. Everything was replaying in her head as he spoke. It was almost as if...

"And now I'm starting to ramble so I'm gonna just say it.

"Lucy... I love you."

*intense end of chapter, told ya so*


	11. Chapter 11

*author's note*  
Okay, this chapter is really short. Mainly because I like to keep my chapters to two separate scenes per chapter. And I want to keep the NaLu thing going because it's so damn _kawaii_. And in the second scene, I didn't think it was necessary for Levy to go through the same spiel as Lucy with Gajeel. So I'll be starting my next chapter finishing the GaLe scene.  
Enjoy!  
Oh, and please feel free to leave any sort of comment. I take critiques better than I do compliments. It helps me grow as a writer.  
=^.^=_ Arigatou_ =^.^=  
*end author's note*

Lucy was in utter shock. Her head was spinning and she couldn't even think in comprehensive sentences anymore. _'Lucy... I love you,'_ replayed over and over in her head. Her eyes widened and all she could see was Natsu, gazing so intently at her, trying desperately to determine what she was thinking. "Natsu..." His name was the only thing she could get past her lips. After a few more moments, tears started welling in her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face. "Natsu!"

Without another word, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and started running back toward her apartment.

"Uh, Luce?" Natsu asked, laughing and half running/half being dragged behind Lucy. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my apartment to grab some stuff, and then I don't know where." Lucy slowed down a bit, so Natsu to regain his footing and run next to her. "But I feel like we should go somewhere. Maybe finish our date from earlier. Okay?"

Natsu gave his signature grin. "I'm all fired up now," Natsu laughed. Then, it was he who picked up the pace.

By the time the two got to Lucy's apartment, the were both out of breath and doubled over trying to regain it, but laughing all the while. "I'll... be right... back." Lucy said between breaths. She blushed slighly before kissing Natsu quickly on the cheek. She didn't wait for a response, and ran inside, closing the door behind herself.

*meanwhile back at the guild hall*

"Mira?" Levy walked up to Mirajane. "I wanted to talk to you about- well... you know."

Mirajane looked around, her eyes landing on the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Levy," she said quietly. "I think it's something he needs to know. It will give him hope for Metalicana, and help the council at the same time."

Levy looked over her shoulder at Gajeel, who was preoccupied with his conversation with Lily, and sighed.

"You'll need to talk to him alone." Mirajane said in response to Levy's sigh. "The council has asked us not to tell anyone other than Gajeel. That means we can't tell Lily."

"I know," Levy groaned. "That's what I hate most about this. I have to ask to speak with him alone, and he..." a blush spread across Levy's face, "he might get the wrong idea," She finished.

"I can always tell him, you know." Mirajane laughed. It was useless. She had given Levy an option when they learnd their task. They could either tell him together, or one of them could do it. Levy had demanded that she be the one, and Mirajane had no arguments.

"Gahh! Mira, we've already had this discussion." Levy put her forehead on the counter.

"Well, the sooner the better, in my opinion." Mirajane patted Levy on the head and laughed. "But do whatever you think is best."

Levy looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Mira." The white-haired mage smiled, and watched as Levy walked over to Gajeel.

Levy tapped Gajeel lightly on the shoulder. "Uh, Gajeel?" She said.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked up at her. "Oh. Hey, Levy. What's up?"

"Umm," Levy blushed. "I was wondering, Gajeel, if I could speak to you... um, a-alone." Levy's eyes flashed toward Lily, who was giving her a questioning look. "It's... it's really important."

"Hm?" Gajeel looked slighlt confused. He looked over at Lily, who nodded. "Alright," Gajeel said, standing up.

Levy followed Gajeel outside. When they were out of earshot of passersby. "So." Gajeel turned to Levy. "What's up?"

Looking up at him, Levy started. "The Council thinks they know where the missing dragons are..."


End file.
